


Don’t Disrespect Fa Mulan

by ashleybenlove



Category: Mulan (1998)
Genre: Community: disney_kink, Defending, Friendship, Gen, Loyalty, Punching, Sexism, Sexist Language, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 13:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14955735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: Mulan was their friend: they loved her, they fought alongside her, and they would not stand for the kind of things this guy was saying.





	Don’t Disrespect Fa Mulan

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Stages of Grief](https://archiveofourown.org/works/186851) by [TheSecondBatgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecondBatgirl/pseuds/TheSecondBatgirl). 



> I originally posted this anonymously in December 2012 on the Disney Kink Meme for the prompt: "Mulan, gen, protective friends  
> So, I have this thing about strong women being defended by their male friends- not because the woman is weak, mind, but because the friends actually really care about the woman. 
> 
> So, could I please request a post-movie fic where someone is badmouthing Mulan, and Yao, Ling, and Chien-Po happen to overhear, and they decide to teach the other person a lesson? Whether or not Mulan ever finds out is up to you.
> 
> Bonus, Shang finds out, and deals out his own subtle form of punishment. Or not so subtle. Whichever."
> 
> I noted the inspired by fic because it kind of inspired the “bastard” line. 
> 
> Also, [Power Ranger Recaps, Episode 125 - Stop the Hate Master Part 2 ](https://ranger-recaps.livejournal.com/36401.html) inspired the "leering" remark.

Yao, Ling, and Chien Po were all sitting together in a local bar having a drink, which they had been enjoying until some guy started talking loudly behind them:

“So our country was saved by a woman? Fuckin’ hell. That’s ridiculous! Fa Mulan should have been at home havin’ sons and making food. Country saved by a woman! Are we that weak? Ugh! And she got off scot free? What!”

Yao was growling under his breath. Chien Po did not even have to look at Yao and he just knew that Yao’s face was red.

“That bastard!” Yao exclaimed, getting up.

Chien Po and Ling followed him immediately after. Mulan was their friend: they loved her, they fought alongside her, and they would not stand for the kind of things this guy was saying. 

This guy was still talking loudly, even, so he was not hard to find.

“Hey, dude,” Yao said, approaching him, fists raised, seething.

“You clearly have never met Fa Mulan,” Chien Po said to the guy. “Because if you had, you would not be saying these horrible things about her.”

The guy grunted and made another comment about Mulan.

“Chien Po, pick him up,” Ling said.

Chien Po picked up the guy easily and they took him outside. 

“Talking bad about Fa Mulan in front of us is not something we take lightly,” Chien Po said calmly. “She is our great friend who we respect greatly.”

“And your lack of respect for our friend is disgusting,” Ling said.

Yao, who spent the entire time staring angrily at the guy, finally did something.

He punched the guy— hard.

“She saved China and whether she is a woman or a man has no bearing upon that fact. She deserves respect,” Chien Po said.

Yao punched the guy again.

“Get going now,” Ling said. “And we better not hear you disrespect Fa Mulan again.”

“S-sorry,” the guy said, sound terrified but respectful.

And when Yao growled, he took off running. 

Chien Po, Yao, and Ling watched the guy run off for a long moment before Ling gave a cleansing breath and said, “Hey, let’s go visit Mulan!”


End file.
